IRL
by dientesblancos
Summary: Sebastian y Kurt han sido amigos por años, aunque no se conocen en la vida real. Cuando porfin deciden juntarse, Sebastian descubre que su amigo es un poco más callado de lo que imaginaba. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Es más que nada "amistoso", pero pueden considerarlo pre-Kurtbastian si quieren. **  
><strong>Kurt en esta historia tiene una personalidad introvertida, así que puede ser un poco "ooc" (aunque no tanto).<strong>

* * *

><p><em>[10:56 pm]<em> KH: Creo que ya lo he dicho como treinta veces pero…

_[10:56 pm]_ KH: No soy tan "parecido" en la vida real, no es que sea otra persona, soy el mismo pero, ya sabes…

_[10:58 pm]_ SS: Bla,bla, Hummel, ya lo has dicho MÁS de treinta veces, tranquilízate un poco.

_[10:59 pm]_ SS: Hablamos hace más de tres años, creo que te conozco lo suficiente.

_ [10:59 pm]_ KH: Tan encantador como siempre.

_[11:01 pm]_ KH: Creo que en vez de buscarte, iré a un lugar con menos suricatos :P

_ [11:03 pm]_ SS: No empieces princesa.

_[11:06 pm]_ SS: Por fin vamos a conocernos, ya no hay marcha atrás.

_[11:11 pm]_ KH: Solo haznos un favor a todos, y no lleves el perfume con olor a Craiglist que todos sabemos que tienes.

* * *

><p>Kurt era el único amigo "online" que Sebastian había tenido en toda su vida.<p>

Sucedió de una manera usual para los que están acostumbrados a rondar por internet, pero para Sebastian había sido una experiencia surreal.

Hace unos años se inscribió en un foro sobre una banda inglesa que le gustaba en el momento. Quería preguntar si alguien sabía cuando el tour pasaría por su país y estado, y acabo en una interesante conversación con un tal _"Blackbird94"_, sobre canciones y música.

Se trataba de Kurt Hummel, un sujeto que desde el principio fue sarcástico y brutalmente honesto, pero al mismo tiempo compasivo y amable por dentro. Le gustaba la moda, diseñar, pero por sobretodo tenían en común el gusto por la música.

Por tres años hablaron sin parar, y Sebastian creyó conocer a Kurt, más que cualquier otra persona. Él fue quien estuvo allí para consolarlo en cada uno de sus momentos bajos, en el maltrato que le daban en su escuela, cuando salió del closet con su padre; y Kurt también estuvo ahí cuando Sebastian más lo necesitaba, como en el divorcio de sus padres, o cuando su madre se lo llevo a vivir a Francia.

Por eso, a pesar de que Kurt le repetía constantemente que era un poco "callado" en la vida real, en la imagen mental de Sebastian aquello era descartado por completo.

Se imaginaba que el día que conociera a Kurt, lo primero que harían sería insultarse, seguido por un abrazo, y luego hablarían todo el día con la misma fluidez en que lo hacían por chat.

No estaría del todo equivocado, solo que, sería un _poco_ diferente.

Sebastian había regresado de Paris hace pocos meses, para asistir a Dalton, un internado en Westerville, Ohio; ciudad a unas pocas horas de Lima, donde vivía Kurt.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para por fin poder conocer a aquella persona que por tanto tiempo había considerado su mejor amigo, y aunque estaba nervioso, la emoción era más grande (aunque no le admitiría ninguna de las dos cosas a nadie).

Quedaron en verse en la parada de autobuses, puesto a que el auto de Kurt se había descompuesto, y Sebastian aún no tenía el suyo en esta ciudad.

Y allí se encontraba Sebastian en un corto viaje de dos horas. Decir que estaba ansioso, era poco.

Volvió a ojear la única foto que tenía de Kurt en su celular, una que debía ser de ya hace un año, para estar seguro que al verlo lo reconocería. Nunca habían usado Skype, ni se habían visto por cámara web de ninguna manera. Algunos seguro aconsejarían que era peligroso juntarse con alguien con quien solo hablabas por chat, y jamás se habían hablado o visto… pero después de tres años a Sebastian ya no le importaba.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que el autobús había bajado en un andén diferente, así que debió caminar al lugar donde había quedado en encontrarse con su amigo.

No tardo en encontrar una cabeza bien peinada, perteneciente a un sujeto que estaba sentado en una de las bancas frente a la anden al que se había dirigido.

El corazón se le paro.

Mientras más se acercaba, más se daba cuenta que aquel sujeto sentado allí, de ropa y apariencia impecable, era el sujeto con el que había hablado por tantos años… el mismo de la fotografía.

Lo relleno una emoción, mezclada con adrenalina, que era muy poco característica en él, y que solía esconder con una sonrisa perspicaz para que otros no lo notaran.

"Kurt" se veía cansado, con la mirada perdida, claramente demasiado metido en sus pensamientos para notar que Sebastian estaba a pocos pasos de él.

- ¡KURT! - Exclamó Sebastian con fuerza, para llamarle la atención.

El muchacho pareció despertar de golpe, y al levantar la mirada y ver a Sebastian, se paralizó.

Pero Sebastian siguió avanzando hacia él, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y eso lo obligo a tomar fuerzas inhumanas para levantarse.

Sebastian lo recibió con un abrazo, que no pudo contener por más tiempo. Kurt tardo unos instantes en devolverlo, de una manera un poco estática.

- Wow, así que eres de verdad… - Bromeo una vez que se separaron. - Por un segundo pensé que ibas a ser un secuestrador fanático de mi pequeño pony… -

Kurt sonrió un poco ante el chiste.

Y fue la primera vez que noto que el rostro de Kurt se veía bastante inexpresivo… y que aún no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

- Hola… - Dijo después de unos momentos. La voz de Kurt era suave, pero sonaba un poco atragantada.

Comenzaron a salir de la terminal, Sebastian dando tema de conversación todo el camino afuera.

Sobre el viaje, sobre el hombre sentado delante de él que roncaba con fuerza, e incluso le comento que esta era su primera vez en Lima.

Kurt por su parte asentía con la cabeza, a veces tiraba comentarios sobre el clima. Pero permanecía más que nada callado, y por alguna extraña razón se negaba a verlo a los ojos.

Entonces _bostezo_.

Sebastian sintió algo amargo pasándole por la garganta…

_"¿Acaso Kurt estaba aburrido?" _

_"Ni siquiera me mira… ¿Le caí mal?"_

_"Dios, parece que quiere irse corriendo de aquí"_

_"¿Qué hago…?" _

- Disculpa. - Dijo Kurt de la nada, y por unos segundos levanto la mirada y lo miro brevemente a los ojos. - Ayer no pude dormir, estaba…. _muy nervioso_… -

_Nervios. _

* * *

><p><em>[2:59 pm]<em> SS: Oye, ¿Y cómo te fue en tu fiesta de ayer…? La de tu amiga esa… ¿Rachel, era?

_[3:02 pm]_ KH: Sí, Rachel, ya sabes, la que cree que es Barbra Streisand.

_[3:04 pm]_ KH: La pase bien… estuve con Tina y Mercedes toda la fiesta, pero había mucha gente desconocida.

_[3:05 pm]_ SS: Nuevos amigos, ¿Eh?

_[3:06 pm]_ KH: No realmente, ya te he dicho que me cuesta socializar con gente nueva… lo intente igual.

_[3:06 pm]_ SS: Eres un caso perdido, princesa.

_[3:08 pm]_ KH: Cállate Smythe, sé que me adoras.

_[3:09 pm]_ SS: Ja ja, en tus sueños.

* * *

><p>Fueron a un café que no quedaba muy lejos de allí. "Coffee Beans" era su nombre, y le recordaba a una versión pequeña de Starbucks, pero con mucha menos gente.<p>

- Un mocha desnatado, y un macchiato con caramelo. - Pidió Kurt a la cajera. - Y un muffin de arándanos… ¿Esos te gustaban, no? -

Sebastian lo quedo viendo raro.

- ¿Sabes _mi _orden? -

Kurt rodó los ojos hacia un costado, y por primera vez Sebastian veía un poco de ese sujeto con el que tanto hablaba, allí adentro.

- Claro que la sé, es de lo único que hablas todas las mañanas. -

Se sentaron en una mesa contra el vidrio que daba a la calle. Kurt miraba hacia allá, sorbiendo tranquilamente su café. Por fin comenzaba a notar a lo que tanto se refería su amigo, cuando insistía que era "callado".

- Los chicos de Dalton siempre van a otro lugar por aquí. - Comento, tratando de iniciar la charla nuevamente. - Lima Bean, se llama, aunque no sé porque tanto problema en venirse hasta aquí por un café… -

- Es el mejor café. - Dijo de pronto Kurt. - Solía ir, pero ahora se volvió popular… va _mucha_ gente. -

- No te gustan mucho las personas, ¿Eh? -

A pesar de la inexpresividad, Kurt pareció avergonzarse por el comentario, e incluso, Sebastian pudo percibir como se cerraba más.

- Aunque lo entiendo, no creo que tu sentido de la moda sea bien recibido en un lugar con gente normal… -

- _¿Disculpa?_ - Kurt levanto la voz, y ahora lo miraba con el seño fruncido, y ese brillo en los ojos que Sebastian tanto se había imaginado que tendría. - ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? -

- Nada, supongo que va perfecta para un desfile de orgullo… -

- ¡Al menos no uso Jeans de GAP! -

Sebastian sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

- ¿Cómo sabes que son de ahí? ¿Acaso me revisaste la etiqueta cuando caminábamos, Hummel? -

- No necesito ver una etiqueta, se huele el olor a tela reutilizada a kilómetros de distancia… -

Sebastian pegó una larga carcajada, y a los pocos segundos Kurt se estaba riendo también.

Sí, _éste _era su Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>[0:09 a.m.]<em> SS: Kurt, ¿Estás ahí?

_[0:10 a.m.]_ KH: ¿Qué no deberías estar durmiendo?

_[0:11 a.m.]_ SS: Pff, lo dices como si tu no tuvieras clases mañana, seguro estas leyendo fanfiction.

_[0:11 a.m.]_ KH: ¡YO NO LEO FANFICTION!

_[0:12 a.m.]_ KH: Solo a veces…

_[0:15 a.m.]_ KH: ¿Qué pasa?

_[0:18 a.m.]_ SS: Me voy a Paris.

_[0:18 a.m.]_ KH: ¡Maldito suertudo!

_[0:19 a.m.]_ SS: No tonto no

_[0:19 a.m.]_ SS: entiendes

_[0:19 a.m.]_ SS: Voy a VIVIR a Paris, Francia.

_[0:20 a.m.]_ SS: Mamá se va, quiere llevarme.

_[0:21 a.m.]_ KH: Oh.

_[0:21 a.m.]_ KH: Y eso…. ¿No te emociona?

_[0:21 a.m.]_ SS: Toda mi vida está aquí, mis amigos, el equipo de soccer…

_[0:22 a.m.]_ KH: Pero aún pueden ser amigos, tu y yo no dejamos de ser amigos a pesar de la distancia.

_[0:22 a.m.]_ KH: y dudo mucho que NO haya soccer en Paris.

_[0:25 a.m.]_ SS: Y mi papá? No quiero dejarlo solo aquí, y si no puedo volver a verlo?

_[0:28 a.m.]_ SS: Olvídalo, no sé qué me pasa.

_[0:32 a.m.]_ KH: Se que es difícil, Bas, pero tu padre siempre será tu padre, no se irá a ningún lado, aún estará aquí para cuando vuelvas a visitarlo. Que te vayas a otro lado no va a hacer que te olvide, es difícil, pero no tengas miedo.

_[1:20 a.m.] _SS: Kurt? sigues ahí?

_[1:22 a.m.]_ KH: M estba qedando dormidoo…

_[1:22 a.m.] _SS: Cuando regrese, juntémonos, ¿Está bien?

_[1:30 a.m.]_ KH: Esta bien.

* * *

><p>Lo que Kurt necesitaba, Sebastian se dio cuenta luego de un rato, era<em> tomar confianza<em>.

No estaba tan acostumbrado a lidiar con personas que fueran introvertidas, pero se dio cuenta que era fácil sacar a su amigo de su "cascara" después de un rato de provocaciones, e insultos simpáticos, como los que se daban en el chat.

Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando, de manera desinhibida, y burlándose del sombrero de plumas de una señora que se cruzaron en una esquina.

Sin embargo, había momentos de silencio, en los que Kurt no decía nada, y sus ojos azules se perdían en un punto inexacto. Pero ya no resultaba incomodo, como en los primero 20 minutos, Sebastian se dio cuenta que podían estar callados y disfrutar de su compañía mutua de todas formas.

Era fácil deducir porque Kurt era así, si conocías su historia de la misma manera que Sebastian. No necesitaba ni siquiera tener que explicarlo. Sebastian estaba seguro que también hubiera acabado así de retraído, si hubiera sufrido la mitad de las cosas que el otro chico había pasado.

Pero, Sebastian estaba feliz. Comenzó a enorgullecerse, que de a poco, y en un solo día, lograba hacer salir al verdadero Kurt, detrás de su coraza_. No habían hablado por más de tres años por nada. _

Ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde, y se habían sentado en el banco de una plaza, cuando Kurt volvió a hablar:

- Oye… se hace tarde, ¿Quieres venir a casa? Te puedes quedar a dormir, mañana es domingo… - Ofreció sin mirarlo a los ojos. 'Bas llegó a darse cuenta que era inconciente, Kurt no levantaba la mirada por costumbre.

- ¿…Enserio? - Y sonrió, mostrando los dientes. - Y yo que pensé que ya te habías hartado de mi…-

- No seas idiota… - Largo un suspiro pesado.

- ¿A tu papá no le molestara? -

- Nah, lo dudo mucho. -

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel era la persona más intimidante que había conocido en toda su vida.<p>

-¿Quién es tu amigo? - Fue lo primero que el gran hombre pregunto, ni bien entraron en la casa.

Había algo desconfiado en su mirada, que hizo que Sebastian tragara saliva de una manera audible. Y antes que tuviera el valor de acercarse y presentarse, Kurt se le puso en frente.

- Es Sebastian, papá… ¿Mi amigo? -

El hombre tardo unos instantes en procesarlo, y ahora miraba directamente a él… sus intenciones ilegibles, y eso lograban aterrarlo aún más.

- ¿…el de internet? -

- Sí, señor. Es un placer. - Respondió rápido, fingiendo (sin lograrlo) naturalidad.

- ¿Qué no vivías en Francia? -

- Si, pero regrese al país… empecé a estudiar en Dalton, en Westerville. -

- Ah, esa escuela… - Y no comento más al respecto. - El placer es mío, muchacho. -

Y le estrecho la mano. Sebastian sintió que se le caía un peso de encima.

- Pero escucha Kurt, no vuelvas a hacer esto sin avisarme otra vez… ¿Está bien? Sebastian aquí podría haber sido un secuestrador, con todo respeto. -

- No se preocupe, todos suelen confundirme. - Bromeo, pero el chiste no hizo gracia.

- Basta papá, no quiero tener esta conversación otra vez… _frente a Sebastian_. -

Burt los interrogó un rato más, pero no tardo en darse cuenta que Sebastian no iba a hacerle nada a su hijo, y los dejó subir a la habitación (con la puerta abierta, claro).

En la noche, Sebastian debía ir a dormir al cuarto del hermanastro de Kurt, Finn, quien se encontraba en la casa de un amigo. Pero cuando se aseguraron que Burt y Carol dormían, arrastraron el colchón de Finn fuera de la habitación, y lo llevaron junto a la cama de Kurt.

Quizás se estaban comportando como quinceañeras en una pijamada, pero no importaba, ambos guardarían el secreto por siempre.

Sebastian se estaba quedando dormido, en cuanto la última película que veían llegó a los creditos.

- 'Bastian… - Le susurro Kurt. - ¿Estás dormido…?

- ¿Hmmm…? - Entre abrio los ojos, y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo. - ¿Qué pasa…?

- No te… decepcionaste, ¿No? -

_"¿Decepcionarme…? ¿Decepcionarme de qué?" _

Tardo unos instantes en procesarlo.

- No seas tonta princesa, eres igual de colorida que en el chat. -

Kurt le arrojo una almohada en la cara. Sebastian la tomo y la abrazo con su cuerpo sin intención de devolverla.

- ¡Oye eso es _mío_! -

Al otro día, Carol los encontró durmiendo a ambos en el suelo en posiciones extrañas, con la cabeza de Sebastian encima de una de las piernas de Kurt, y el susodicho acaparándose todas las almohadas.

* * *

><p><em>[7:00 p.m.] <em>SS: Oye, papá me trajo el auto. Mañana te paso a buscar después de Glee, e iremos al Lima Bean, necesito probar ese café.

_[7:01 p.m.] _KH: ¿Es una invitación o una orden?

_[7:03 p.m.] _SS: Orden, y ponte algo normal, no quiero que mis nuevos baristas crean que me junto con un rarito.

_[7:03 p.m.] _KH: Ah, ja, ja… muy gracioso, entonces tendré que decir que _no_.

_[7:04 p.m.] _SS: Ire por ti aunque no quieras, ya sé dónde vives.

_[7:06 p.m.] _KH: Te odio.

_[7:06 p.m.] _SS: Me amas.

_[7:14 p.m.] _SS: Oye Kurt.

_[7:15 p.m.] _KH: ¿Qué quieres?

_[7:15 p.m.] _SS: Me mentiste.

_[7:16 p.m.] _SS: Me caes mejor en la vida real, aquí eres más agresivo.

_[7:18 p.m.] _KH: Y tu eres igual de molesto en ambos, ¿Por qué hablo contigo?


	2. Chapter 2

_[4:02 p.m.] _SS: Hey, Hummel, ¿Ya enviaste tu aplicación para NYADA?

_[4:03 p.m.] _KH: Ya te dije que no voy a hacerlo, suricato. Deja de molestar.

_[4:03 p.m.] _SS: Vamos Kurt, no seas idiota.

_[4:04 p.m.] _SS: Manda la maldita aplicación

_[4:04 p.m.] _SS: MANDALA

_[4:04 p.m.] _SS: ahora

_[4:04 p.m.] _SS: ¿Quieres que la complete por ti?

_[4:06 p.m.] _SS: Kurt.

_[4:06 p.m.] _SS: KURT

_[4:06 p.m.] _KH: ¡BASTA!

_[4:06 p.m.] _SS: ¿Por qué no quieres mandarla?

_[4:07 p.m.] _KH: Ya sabes por qué. Voy a estudiar diseño de modas en Parsons, o donde me acepten.

_[4:07 p.m.] _SS: Pero amas la comedia musical, ¿Qué no puedes hacer las dos cosas?

_[4:09 p.m.] _KH: ¿Estás loco?

_[4:16 p.m.] _SS: Es por lo de la audición… ¿Cierto?

_[4:17 p.m.] _KH: CLARO QE S POR ESO!

_[4:17 p.m.] _KH: NISIQIERA PUEDO HACR UN SOLO EN LAS REGIONALES SIN HIPERVENTILARME, como quieres que cante frente a CARMEN TIBIDEAUX!?

_[4:18 p.m.] _SS: Me encanta como escribes cuando estas alterado.

_[4:18 p.m.] _KH: SEBASTIAN

_[4:18 p.m.] _SS: Kurt.

_[4:23 p.m.] _KH: No sirvo para la comedia musical, Bas. Deja de presionarme.

_[4:26 p.m.] _SS: Uno de los Warblers quiere entrar a NYADA también, Blaine Anderson, ¿Lo recuerdas?

_[4:27 p.m.] _KH: ¿El que se roba todos los solos?

_[4:27 p.m.] _SS: todos MIS solos.

_[4:27 p.m.] _KH: ¿Blaine "canta como un sueño" Anderson? :P

_[4:27 p.m.] _SS: Deja de recordarme eso, ya supéralo.

_[4:28 p.m.] _SS: Solo estas celoso.

_[4:28 p.m.] _SS: Pero sí, ese Blaine.

* * *

><p>El primer día en que Kurt y Sebastian se vieron cara a cara, Kurt estuvo por<em> horas <em>al borde de un ataque cardíaco (No es que lo demostrara por fuera, Kurt tenía bien sabido su exterior era bastante "frío").

Interiormente había deseado que "Sebastian" fuese una mentira. Que el _BassSmythe0 _que conoció en aquel foro de música, fuese solo una cruel broma de alguna muchacha o un pedófilo de internet.

Porque sabía que si Sebastian era realmente ese chico insufrible, gay, divertido y muy, muy, _MUY _sexy con el que se suponía que era mejor amigo hace años, estaba seguro que reaccionaría de la manera en que lo hizo.

Presentía que la primera impresión que le dio a Sebastian fue _de "Es un idiota no puede hablar", "Yo me imaginaba a alguien mucho más genial que esta cosa", "Ya quiero irme a casa"._

Pero 'Bas demostró ser capaz de calmarle los nervios… y era una buena señal que siguieron hablándose después de aquel día _¿O no? _

La transición de "amigos de internet" a "amigos de la vida real" fue más sencilla de lo que creyó. Aunque se debía más que nada al entrometido de Smythe, que por alguna razón había tomado demasiada confianza, y creyó que Kurt estaba lo suficientemente cómodo como para que se metiera en todos sus asuntos.

Para Burt ya se había vuelto natural que el "examigo de chat" de su hijo, se autoinvitara a su casa todos los fines de semana. Incluso dejo de insistir en que "durmieran separados", porque sabía que encontrarían la forma de volver a estar en la misma habitación y trasnocharse.

(Así, Burt llegó a poner la regla de "Sebastian no puede quedarse a dormir los días de clase")

De todas maneras, el Sr Hummel estaba agradecido de este muchacho, porque era el único que lograba sacar a su hijo de su zona de confort.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, Kurt se dio cuenta que quizás Sebastian pasaba tanto tiempo con él porque… realmente no había logrado hacer amigos en Dalton.

No es que Kurt fuese el "dios de la socialización" (todo lo contrario), pero al menos tenía al Glee Club. En cambio, todos los Warblers parecían tener dificultad en tolerar a Sebastian.

Kurt lo entendía, personalidades como las de su amigo eran muy difíciles de tragar. Y al parecer, por más que él fuese el introvertido que se paralizaba frente a los extraños, Sebastian también tenía una carcasa frente a los demás: una que lo hacía lucir como la persona más maleducada y despreciable del mundo.

Y entonces apareció Blaine Anderson.

New Directions por poco compiten con ellos el año pasado, pero al final hubo un cambio de agrupación y acabaron contra otros grupos.

Sin embargo, Anderson era una leyenda del circuito de _show choir_.

Kurt jamás lo había visto, pero no tardaron en llegar los comentarios de Sebastian al respecto:

_"Es el sujeto más sexy de todo el estado."_

_"Sé que también me tiene ganas a mí, pero no quiere admitirlo, es un desafío."_

_"Es como la materialización del sexo en carne."_

_"…Y canta como un sueño."_

Y de a poco, Sebastian comenzó a conducir menos hacia Lima, por más que nunca dejaron de hablar.

Kurt se alegraba, enserio lo hacía, de que Sebastian tuviera otro amigo (aunque fuese uno al que quería desnudar), pero… comenzó a hacerle falta.

El contacto físico, las carcajadas, las noches de películas. No era ni siquiera lo mismo hacerlo con Mercedes y Rachel, con Sebastian tenía una _conexión_ (aunque sonaba tan cursi que jamás lo diría en voz alta).

_Ok._

Lo admitiría.

Estaba_ CELOSO_ de Blaine Anderson.

Ese sujeto sin rostro representaba todo lo que Kurt no podía tener… los millones de amigos, el talento incomparable, NYADA… _Sebastian_.

Y aquello último era lo que más le dolía.

Y lo peor de todo es que sus nervios le impedían tener el coraje suficiente como para confesárselo incluso a su mejor amigo, la persona que durante años había conocido todos y cada uno de sus más oscuros secretos.

* * *

><p><em>[5:28 p.m.] <em>SS: Hey, Kurt, ¿Quieres venir mañana para Dalton?

_[5:28 p.m.] _SS: Te haré pasar, tengo un plan.

_[5:30 p.m.] _KH: Wow, miren quien me habla, pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado para conectarte.

_[5:31 p.m.] _SS: No seas cruel, Hummel, ¿Vienes? Te conseguí un uniforme.

_[5:32 p.m.] _KH: ¿Qué no puedes avisarle a seguridad que voy a ir?

_[5:32 p.m.] _SS: Así se pierde toda la diversión.

* * *

><p>Era la primera vez que Sebastian lo llevaba a Dalton, y a veces Kurt (con su inseguridad), llegaba a creer que su amigo evitaba llevarlo para que no lo…"avergonzara". Aunque ese tipo de cosas idiotas siempre pasaban por su cabeza.<p>

Fue bastante cómico tener que colocarse el uniforme robado de Dalton, en el asiento trasero del auto de Sebastian, mientras este se hacía el distraído y charlaba con el guardia de seguridad.

Había sido demasiada misión para nada, pero cuando entraron y comenzaron a correr por los pasillos a las carcajadas, para Kurt valió la pena.

- Y aquí se juntan los Warblers. - Comentó Sebastian alzando los brazos.

- Wow… - Kurt miro todo anonadado. - Es… demasiado lujo, para un club Glee. -

- Yo pensé lo mismo, pero el lujo le sienta bien a personas como yo. -

Kurt rodo los ojos con hastío finjido.

Sebastian se sentó sobre un escritorio que parecía ser bastante importante (tenía un mazo de juez y una carpeta bien organizada), y lo quedo viendo, con una mano en el menton.

- Bien Sr. Hummel, cante. -

Kurt se paralizó.

- ¿De qué estás hablando…? -

- Estamos practicando, para tu audición con esa… Carmen Electra, como se llame… -

- ¡Tibideaux! - Corrigió exaltado, pero pronto volvió a achicarse en si mismo haciendo presente su incomodidad. - Te dije que no… iba a hacerlo… -

- Vamos _Kurt_, ¿Y si yo cantó contigo? -

Kurt no contesto, y entonces Sebastian abrió la boca.

_"The sun goes down…" _

- ¿Wanted? ¿En serio? - Se interpuso Kurt, con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Y qué recomienda entonces usted, Sr. Hummel? No tengo todo el día. -

- Deja de actuar como_ Carmen_. -

Kurt suspiro.

Podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo frente a Sebastian.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night…" _

Un clásico de los Beatles pareció contentar a Sebastian, que luego de observarlo por unos instantes con una sonrisa _verdadera _en el rostro, comenzó a hacerle los coros.

Al terminar, Sebastian le aplaudió, y Kurt no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa corta.

Y entonces notaron que había alguien mirándolos desde la puerta abierta.

Era un sujeto muy, _muy _lindo. De los que solo vez en la televisión o el cine. Era bajo de estatura, y con peinado relleno de gel, pero totalmente encantador.

Kurt no tardo en darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando a _él_, con la boca a medio abrir y los ojos como platos. Eso lo hizo sentir un tanto incomodo, y de inmediato bajo la mirada y tuvo la necesidad de esconderse de cualquier manera posible.

Sebastian interrumpio el momento aclarandose la garganta.

- ¿Blaine…? -

Kurt se alerto… _¿¡Blaine Anderson!?_

- Ah, disculpen, es solo que los escuche cantar y… ¿Eres nuevo? No te he visto por aquí, yo soy Blaine… -

Se acerco de inmediato a darle la mano, y Kurt tardo unos instantes en estrecharla.

- K… - Tartamudeo. - Kurt… -

Blaine lo quedo mirando, sin soltarle la mano, esperando _más_.

- Es un amigo mío. - Contesto Sebastian por él. - Se coloco el uniforme para poder entrar… -

- ¿Qué no podías decirle al guardia que era un visitante? -

- Eso le dije yo… - Murmuro Kurt por lo bajo, y al parecer Blaine lo escucho y volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

Era un sujeto agradable, ahora entendía el por qué de todos los rumores.

Blaine y Kurt estaban a punto de abrir sus bocas, cuando el tercero allí decidio interponerse otra vez.

- Bueno, Kurt y yo ya nos íbamos. - Dijo Sebastian, y de la nada lo tomo del brazo.

Kurt lo miro curioso, bastante confundido. No habían estado ni media hora dentro de la escuela.

- Ah.. ¡Ah, bueno! Oye pero, algún día podríamos juntarnos a tomar un café los tres, ya sabes… no es todos los días que Sebastian nos presenta un amigo de afuera…. empezabamos a creer que eran imaginarios jajaja… - Kurt rió un poquito, pero Sebastian permaneció estático, al parecer sin un gramo de gracia. - ¿Qué me dices…? -

- Ah… - Kurt se atraganto. - Esta bien… -

* * *

><p><em>[6:05 p.m.] <em>BA: Creo que no hablo por chat desde que tenía 12 años lol jajajaja :)

_[6:06 p.m.] _KH: tiene su encanto.

_[6:06 p.m.] _KH: Gracias por pagar el café de hoy, no tenías que hacerlo. :P

_[6:07 p.m.] _BA: Ni te preocupes ;)

* * *

><p>- Oye, ¿Qué estas completando? - Sebastian apareció de la nada, sentándose en su cama. Eso le ganó un sobresalto.<p>

- Maldición Bas, ¿Quién te dejo entrar? -

- Finn. - Contesto sin decir más, y le quito la hoja de papel de las manos. Y al leerla los ojos se le abrieron como platos. - ¡¿Estás aplicando a NYADA?! -

Kurt se cubrió la cara con una almohada, y hablo a través de ella.

- No empieces, o voy a arrepentirme… -

- ¿Pero cómo quieres que reaccione? ¡Por fín me haces caso! ¡Este día debería ser un aniversario! -

Kurt le lanzó la almohada en la cara.

- Cállate… - Mascullo, y miro a otro lado. - Es solo que, estuve hablando con Blaine y… -

- _¿Blaine? _-

- Sí, _Blaine_. Me dijo que el también tuvo las mismas dudas, pero al final se decidió a… -

- ¡ESPERA! - Sebastian lo detuvo. Kurt volteo a verlo, y se desconcertó. - He estado intentando convencerte, desde que empezó el año, ¿Y Blaine Anderson lo hace y _ACEPTAS_? -

Kurt bajo la mirada.

- Bueno, su forma de convencerme fue más linda… aunque aun no estoy seguro _pero…_ -

Sebastian dejo salir algo parecido a un rugido (_raro_), y se levanto y comenzó a partir fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Recién llegas! -

- ¡Me acorde que tenía que hacer algo! -

* * *

><p><em>[10:01 p.m.] <em>BA: Hey ;D

_[10:02 p.m.] _KH: Hola, Blaine!

* * *

><p>Era sábado.<p>

Sebastian se encontraba sobre la cama de Kurt, mirando un capitulo de Breaking Bad en la televisión.

Kurt tenía la cabeza recostada encima de este, y como aquella serie podía importarle menos que la nada misma, tenía la notebook abierta encima de sus piernas, mientras revisaba algunas de sus páginas favoritas… _y chateaba_.

* * *

><p><em>[10:10 p.m.] <em>BA: Oye Kurt, ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café mañana?

_[10:10 p.m.] _KH: Ah, ¡Claro! ¿Quieres que le avise Bas?

_[10:12 p.m.] _BA: No, no, en realidad…

* * *

><p>Antes que Blaine terminara de tipear la segunda parte de su mensaje, una mano bajo la pantalla de la computadora de Kurt.<p>

* * *

><p><em>[10:13 p.m.] <em>BA: Lo decía como una cita.

_[10:20 p.m.] _BA: ¿Kurt…?

* * *

><p>Kurt volteó a ver a Sebastian con una expresión indignada, el sujeto bien sabía que <em>odiaba<em> cuando hacían eso.

Pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca, y quejarse con un insulto pintoresco, unos labios atraparon los suyos.

El corazón se le paro, mientras Sebastian lograba con habilidad, quitarle el computador de encima, y al mismo tiempo continuar dándole suaves besos a su labio inferior.

Pronto se estaba separando, y lo miraba a los ojos, buscando alguna señal de _duda_, de _despreció. _

Pero en Kurt solo había shock, y confusión. Una _muy _agradable confusión.

Y de la nada, a pesar de todas las trabas emocionales con las que lidiaba habitualmente, un destello de coraje le salió desde el fondo.

Y enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian, y le respondió el beso… al principio con timidez, luego con entusiasmo (**mucho **entusiasmo).

* * *

><p><em>[8:03 p.m.] <em>KH: ¡Disculpa Blaine! Ayer se apago mi computadora, y recién la prendo.

_[8:05 p.m.] _BA: No te preocupes Kurt : )

_[8:06 p.m.] _BA: Hable con Sebastian hace un ratito, no sabía que ustedes estaban juntos.

_[8:06 p.m.] _KH: En realidad… es bastante nuevo.

_[8:07 p.m.] _KH: Disculpame…

_[8:07 p.m.] _BA: ¡Ah, no te preocupes! Aún seguimos siendo amigos ;)

_[8:08 p.m.] _BA: La oferta de café aún sigue en pie, aunque no sea una cita jajaja.

_[8:09 p.m.] _KH: :)

* * *

><p>Kurt y Sebastian estaban nuevamente en la cama de Kurt, esta vez abrazados, viendo la primera película de Sex and The City (a pedido del primero).<p>

- Tenemos que decirle a mi papá que somos novios. - Dijo de pronto Kurt, acurrucándose mientras su examigo de internet, ahora novio, le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿Podemos esperar unos meses? - Respondió Sebastian con desgano. - No quiero que empiece a echarme de tu cuarto otra vez…-

- No lose, no me gusta guardarle secretos por tanto tiempo… -

- _Vamos…_ - Insistió. - Sino no podremos hacer esto… -

Y se estiro a besarlo.

Esa _sí _era una buena manera de convencerlo.

* * *

><p><em>[2:23 p.m.] <em>SS: Ok, Kurt, ya no puedo aguantarlo más.

_[2:23 p.m.] _SS: Odio que hables con Blaine por chat, este es NUESTRO lugar.

_[2:24 p.m.] _SS: Se que estas ahí, estás hablando con él, está sentado delante de mí.

_[2:24 p.m.] _SS: Kurt.

_[2:24 p.m.] _SS: No se me hace gracioso.


	3. Chapter 3

Solo para aclarar porque nunca lo hice. Deje la historia abierta, cosa de cualquier oneshot dentro de este universo que me surja de repente y tenga ganas de escribir, pueda colocarlo aqui.  
>Pero esta no es una historia lineal de ningun modo :) solo encontraran momentos separados de la vida de estos personajes que se me ocurra escribir.<br>Gracias por el interes!

* * *

><p>Sebastian Smythe nunca estuvo muy interesado en todo lo referente a la tecnología e internet. Sus padres eran lo que llamaríamos "chapados a la antigua", y le enseñaron el valor de los libros y de jugar al aire libre, y por eso, aunque siempre tuvo más de una computadora disponible en su casa, jamás las toco por la mayor parte de su niñez.<p>

Cuando tenía trece años, su compañero de banco en la escuela le introdujo el amor por "Blurry", una banda inglesa muy popular en el momento, y se genero en Sebastian esta necesidad de fanatismo adolescente de saber todo sobre ellos. Estuvo casi un año prendido a la televisión, esperando a que en MTv pasaran sus reportajes, y videos musicales. De verdad sentía una conexión con aquellas personas, con sus canciones de rock alternativo que parecían reflejar todos sus problemas, a pesar que esos sujetos no tenían idea de que él estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Allí fue cuando Sebastian conoció el alma de la música.

Faltaban unas semanas para que cumpliera los catorce, cuando se entero del tour que la banda haría por los Estados Unidos de América, y luego de casi hiperventilarse, supo que tenía que estar allí, por más que tuviera que asesinar a alguien para conseguirlo.

Llamo a Hunter (su compañero de banco) y le pregunto si tenía idea cuando andarían por su estado, y su amigo le mando una página de internet, y le dijo que preguntara allí, porque siempre tenían toda la información.

Sebastian tomo la computadora de su mamá, siendo una de las pocas veces que la había usado en su vida, y busco la web que le habían mencionado. Se trataba de un foro de música, se llamaba "Música y Letras" y tenía un banner con letras brillantes y un popurri de imágenes de cantantes de los 90s.

Paso un rato observando el foro, en toda su gloria. Sabía que esta clase de páginas existían, no era un analfabeta, pero nunca había entrado a uno. Se sintió un tanto extraño, y perdido, sin entender muy bien que tenía que tocar, dónde tenía que leer. Era una mezcla de millones de mensajes distribuidos sin orden, y había tantas cosas que su cerebro daba vueltas. Estaba a punto de llamar a Hunter e insultarlo, cuando encontró un tema creado por un tal _Blackbird94 _en el que comentaba sobre su canción favorita de la banda (que casualmente era la que a Sebastian menos le gustaba).

Se le ocurrió entonces, que podría preguntar en aquel tema, si alguien sabía cuáles serían las locaciones del tour, pero al apretar el botón de "respuesta" se dio cuenta que solo podía comentar si tenía una cuenta.

Bufó hastiado, mientras rellenaba la planilla, y trataba de rellenar las letras del código de seguridad, que eran tan difusas que seguramente le provocarían una jaqueca.

Sinceramente, lo que más tardo en elegir fue su nickname. No quería ponerse algo como "BlurryFan01" o alguna de esas idioteces, sinceramente no le agradaba hacer tan obvia su obsesión ante los demás, por más que fueran un grupo de desconocidos.

Eligió "_BassSmythe0", _clara alusión a su nombre, y decidió poner una doble SS al bass, para que fuera como el instrumento musical, el bajo, pero en inglés (quizás eso lo volvía un _ñoño_ de la música, pero no era tan malo).

Tras realizar la pregunta estuvo un rato apretando el botón F5, actualizando la página. Enrealidad solo pasaron 10 minutos hasta que alguien comento, pero ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Cuando vio que Blackbird94 le había contestado, sintió que besaría al sujeto si lo tuviera en frente ("no, _ew_, es un tipo de internet"). Desgraciadamente no tenía buenas noticias para alguien de Ohio:

"Hola BassSmythe0! Bienvenido al foro! el tour de Blurry solo pasará por Washington y Nueva York ): una desgracia para los que no vivimos cerca!"

Sebastian maldijo. Pero luego se detuvo, y pensó. Claramente encontraría la manera de convencer a sus padres para que lo dejaran ir.

Sebastian no cerró la ventana allí de todas maneras, como sus padres lo habían críado como un ser humano decente, decidió mandarle un mensaje de agradecimiento al tal Blackbird (aunque no estaba seguro si esas cosas se hacían en estos foros).

PM: To- Blackbird93 …. From- BassSmythe0

_( Hey! __Gracias por la información, lástima que vivo en Colombus, en Ohio. Pero ya voy a encontrar mi manera de llegar. )_

Sorpresivamente, Blackbird le respondió.

(Ah, ni te preocupes, me agrada ayudar a fans como yo… yo también soy de Ohio! Pero de Lima, no hay muchos aquí que escuchen Blurry!)

_( Ah no? Bueno, aparte del amigo que me los mostró aquí tampoco se escucha mucho. Aunque es Ohio, ya de por si es dificil encontrar gente con buen gusto!) _

(Jajaja, dimelo a mi :P este lugar esta plagado de neandertales que no saben nada de música)

Sebastian y "Blackbird0" se mensajearon hasta que el segundo le pidiera a Sebastian su "MSN". Cosa que Sebastian no tenía, y el usuario del foro tuvo que enseñarle el cómo.

Así luego Blackbird0 pasaría ser "Kurt", luego "mi mejor amigo", para finalmente adquirir, muchos años después, el titulo de "novio".

* * *

><p>Sebastian y Kurt llevaban hoy en día tres meses de novios oficiales. Ahora se encontraban en la cama de Kurt, el susodicho encima de su novio, quitandose la camisa.<p>

Kurt era muy introvertido en la vida real. No miraba a la gente a los ojos, y pasaba largos ratos en silencio. De todas maneras, aunque algunas cualidades jamás las perdería por la manera en la que funcionaba su forma de ser, gracias a Sebastian, de a poco iba perdiendo su timidez.

Y estaba sobredicho, que cuando estaba solo con su novio, esa timidez desaparecía por completo.

Cuando Kurt estaba intentando sacarle los pantalones a Sebastian, segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió.

Así los atrapo Burt Hummel, padre de excelente reputación, que creía sinceramente que Kurt y su "mejor amigo" no hacían nada tras la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

Burt se congeló. Kurt dejó salir un grito espantado soltandolos pantalones a medio sacar. Sebastian, por su parte, escucho la marcha funebre pasar por sus oídos.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!? -

- ¡Papá no es lo que parece! -

- No es lo qu- ¿¡Entonces que tengo que pensar con qué estes semidesnudo, quitandole los pantalones a tu mejor amigo de_ internet_!? -

- Ah… señor Hummel, a nuestra defensa, aún no hemos tenido relaaa- -

- ¡SEBASTIAN! -

- ¡Tu no hables! ¡KURT! Ponte una camisa… ¡LOS DOS PONGANSE UNA CAMISA! ¡Y HABLAREMOS ABAJO! -

Burt estaba furioso… ¿Pero qué padre no lo estaría?

Un rato más tarde, ya estaban más calmados, y Burt se había sentado, mientras los adolescentes en "penitencia" estaban frente a él con las cabezas bajas como chivos expiatorios. Tras que le contaran toda la historia, Burt habló, soltando un bufido.

- Entonces… han sido novios durante tres meses y nadie me dijo nada. He dejado que Sebastian duerma en tu cama todos los fines de semana creyendo que solo era tu amigo….-

- Bueno…. _sí_… - Dijo Kurt. - ¡Pero no es que intentáramos ocultarlo! Esque no sabíamos cómo decirlo y…-

- Ahora tengo que volver a dormir en el sofá ¿Cierto? - Dijo Sebastian, con algo de humor en su tono. Nadie se rió.

- Escuchen, no es que yo no supusiera que esto iba a pasar en algún momento, ustedes han sido… _muy unidos_. Pero me hubiera gustado que alguien me lo dijera… en vez de encontrarlos así… -

- Perdón papá…-

- Disculpe señor Hummel… -

Burt suspiro. No podía estar enojado por mucho tiempo con estos chicos. Aún así le dio un pequeño castigo a Kurt, y no dejo que Sebastian se quedara en la casa por dos semanas. Pero en poco tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad. En realidad que ellos dos fueran novios no cambiaba para nada la dinámica que tenía la familia… solo que habría que estar con un ojo abierto para que no cerraran la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>[10:30 p.m.] <em>KH: No puedo creer que convenciste a tus padres de ir a ver a Blurry!

_[10:31 p.m.] _SS: Envidia?

_[10:31 p.m.] _KH: MUCHA

_[10:33 p.m.] _SS: Son las ventajas de tener un amigo fanático con un tío en Nueva York

_[10:35 p.m.] _SS: Oye, no es que quiera restregártelo en la cara… pero no tengo con quien más compartir mi felicidad

_[10:40 p.m.] _KH: Lo se, lo se…. no es tu culpa… :( solo hubiera deseado que mi papá me escuchara como los tuyos…

_[10:41 p.m.] _SS: Lose, pero oye, te grabare un video!

_[10:41 p.m.] _KH: Más te vale!

* * *

><p><em>[11:00 a.m.] <em>KH: BAS! BASSsss baaaaaaaaaaaasss!

_[11:00 a.m.] _KH: SE QUE STAS CONECTADO APARECE YA

_[11:01 a.m.] _KH: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

_[11:05 a.m.] _SS: QUEEEEEEEEEE!? QUE TE PASAAA!?

_[11:06 a.m.] _KH: IRE A VER BLURRY

_[11:06 a.m.] _KH: IRE. A. VER. BLURRY

_[11:07 a.m.] _SS: Es enserio!?

_[11:07 a.m.] _KH: SI! mi papa me hizo una sorpresa y saco boletos!

_[11:08 a.m.] _SS: Wow…eso… eso es increíble!

_[11:11 a.m.] _SS: Oye… entonces, estarás en Nueva York…?

_[11:14 a.m.] _KH: Ah, no en realidad… saco entradas para la función en Washington. Tengo unas tías que viven allí.

_[11:16 a.m.] _SS: Oh, bueno… por poco nos cruzábamos, jaja.

_[11:23 a.m.] KH_: Jaja

* * *

><p>Kurt y Sebastian se encontraban frente a Burt. El hombre les había acercado un sobre, arrastrándolo por la mesa.<p>

Estaban teniendo la "cena del viernes", sin Carol ni Finn, que se encontraban con unos parientes.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin entender. Parecía una escena de una película de mafia… pero que Kurt recordara su padre nunca le había comentado ser el Don de ninguna.

Despacio Kurt tomo el sobre entre sus manos, y su papá le hizo un gesto con el rostro de que lo abriera.

Así lo hizo, y junto a Sebastian, quedaron atónitos con lo que se encontraba allí adentro. Kurt se tapo la boca, pero su novio no pudo ahogar el grito de quinceañera alocada que le salió desde el fondo del alma.

- Es un regalo. - Dijo Burt, mientras a los chicos se les pasaba el shock. - He estado ganando un poco más de dinero de lo normal últimamente, así que no se preocupen… -

Sebastian corrió hacia su 'suegro' sin importarle nada, y lo abrazo fuerte gritando_ "gracias, gracias, gracias!" _

Kurt seguía mirando el contenido del sobre en sus manos. Eran entradas para el concierto que daría _Blurry_ este año, quienes no habían pisado norteamerica desde aquellos recitales que fueron la causa por la que Sebastian y él se conocieron en aquel antiguo foro que ya se había desdibujado de la faz de la red.

A Kurt se le aguaron un poco los ojos, y aquello le dio vergüenza. Y sin embargo también se levanto a abrazar a su padre.

De verdad, esto significaba más para ellos de lo que Burt creía.

* * *

><p>NA: La banda "Blurry" es una creación ficticia (si de casualidad existe una banda inglesa con un nombre similar, cof cof me atraparon)


End file.
